McGonagall Curse
by kelly21us
Summary: Rewritten version of Their only daughter! Evelyn their daughter is cursed! How will she solve her problems? and who is she in love with? I suck at these, please just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am only borrowing J.K.R.'s Wonderful Characters and I will return them mostly unharmed.

**Prelude:**

"Albus!" Minerva cried, running from their four year old daughter's room. "Evelyn is missing!"

"What?" Albus called back, walking out of their room and towards her.

"You know what I said! Evelyn is missing!" Minerva screamed, pushing his hand off her shoulder.

"No, she isn't!" He whispered, Steering her over too a green straight backed chair. Once she was seated, she looked to Albus.

"She's okay then?" She asked, when Albus didn't answer, tears came to her eyes. "Where is she?"

"She is with Aberforth and his wife, Elisabeth. They are going to adopt her." Albus explained quietly.

"B…but, why?" She whispered back, her disbelief showing in her eyes.

"I wish to protect everyone in this family." He replied.

"Well, if you don't think that you can protect our daughter, maybe you can't protect Hogwarts!" She said, her voice beginning to rise.

"Please don't start Minerva, we can tell he about us when she comes to school." He said, desperately wanting her to stay calm.

"Really, so now, because of you, I get to spend seven years without my daughter." She snapped, rising from her chair; she walked towards the door. "Albus, you are released from our marriage, stay away from me!" With a snap of her slender fingers, she was gone, along with all of her possessions.

"oh, what have I done this time?" Albus asked the now nearly empty room.

"I really do hope he understands that is Grindelwald gets his hands on her, we have already lost this war!" Minerva muttered to herself as she walked back too her rooms.

A/N this is just the prelude, so it is a bit short, but all of the other chapters will be longer!

Special thanks to Saeshmea who was the first to review on the old version of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 2 Years Later

"Auntie Elisabeth! I am ready to go!" Called a little girl with bleach blonde hair and twinkling cobalt blue eyes.

"Okay dearie, let's go see Uncle Aberforth before we go visit Quin. Sound good?" asked a tall woman, who looked like the girl, but with dark brown eyes.

"Yay!" Evelyn squealed, running over to the door.

"We will be taking the floo first honey!" Elisabeth called, as she put on her cloak.

"Oh, okay!" Evelyn called back, running over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder before flashing her Aunt a big smile, throwing the powder down and calling "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

Her Aunt, chuckling at the little girl's excitement, followed several seconds later.

Evelyn felt a swish of robes behind her and turned around too greet her Aunt, but instead, found a tall man who had twinkling blue eyes and a beard that reached his waist.

"How are you young lady?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Um… who are you?" Evelyn asked, backing away.

The man laughed and replied "I am Albus Dumbledore, I was very good friends with your mother."

"EVELYN! Get away from him!" Elisabeth screeched, running over to her.

"Auntie!" Evelyn cried, holding out her arms to be picked up. "That man is scary!"

Elisabeth swooped down; picking her up, before rounding on Albus.

"What do you think you are doing, she is my daughter, so stay away from her!"

"Now, we all know the plan." Albus replied calmly.

"NO! No plan, stay the hell away from us!" with that, Elisabeth turned away and walked over to the elevators.

"Want to push the button?" Elisabeth asked, setting Evelyn down and stepping into the elevator.

"Yes!" Evelyn squeaked, pushing a button with a neon blue eight on it. They stood in silence on the way up, Evelyn listening to the elevator as it listed the floors and their purposes, while Elisabeth planned out the rest of her week. Several witches and wizards got on and off with polite "hello's" to both of them.

Finally, the elevator chimed "Floor eight, Auror Department"

They got off, and Elisabeth led Evelyn through several doors, into a large office where Aberforth sat, buried in a stack of papers.

"Hi Uncle Abe!" Evelyn called, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, hello dears." He said, looking up at them.

"We thought we would come by to say hello before leaving for a meeting with Quin." Elisabeth explained before he could ask why they were there.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to a few friends of mine? He asked Evelyn, who smiled and took his hand.

They walked down several halls, greeting several of the wizards who were rushing about, before running into the minister, himself.

"This is Cornelius Fudge; do you know who he is?" Aberforth asked, after shaking Fudge's hand.

"Of course, he is the Minister of Magic!" Evelyn said, "Who doesn't know that?"

"Ahh, very bright girl you have here!" Fudge exclaimed, looking down at Evelyn. "How would you like to join me for tea, young lady?" he asked, holding out his hand for her.

"I would love to join you, Minister!" Evelyn replied, taking his hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" she called over her shoulder, as they walked away.

They walked for a few minutes before coming to a large wooden door. Fudge pulled it open, gesturing for Evelyn to enter before himself.

Once they were both in the room, Fudge hung his coat and offered Evelyn a seat, taking the one opposite her.

"Have you gotten a wand yet?" he asked Evelyn, handing Evelyn a cup of tea.

"Yes, but I don't use it often, I prefer wand less magic." She replied, gingerly sipping at her tea.

"Well, why don't you show me your skill?" he asked, smirking at the thought of a six year old performing wand less magic.

"Okay, what spell would you like to see?" she asked.

""How about, you transfigure this tea cup in to a mouse." He said, setting his cup down so he could watch. H was amazed when she took one look at the cup, snapped her fingers, and it transformed.

"Goodness! One day, you will be a very powerful witch, my dear." He said, admiring the small mouse, it was perfect. The mouse had bright eyes and silky black and brown speckled fur.

"Would you like me to change it back, sir?" Evelyn asked, watching the minister play with the mouse, amused by his childish behavior.

"Yes, please do." he said, gesturing to the small creature, which was now nibbling on a stack of papers. This time, Evelyn just waved her hand; the mouse transformed back into a teacup, and flew into the minister's open hand.

"Very impressive, are you ready to head back to your Uncle now?" Fudge asked, standing up from the dark blue chair he had been sitting on.

"Yes, sir." Evelyn replied, straitening out her lavender and gold robes. Giving the room one final glance, she took the Minister's hand and walked back towards her Uncle's office.

On the way, they nearly ran into a woman dressed in all emerald robes, with a tight bun on her head.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Minister! Don't mind me, I was just a bit distracted." She said, stepping aside.

"No, no, my dear. We were just on our way to Aberforth's office. Have you met this young lady?" he asked, gesturing to Evelyn. "She is Aberforth and Elisabeth's daughter."

"Goodness, it is! Evelyn, do you remember me?" she asked, looking down at Evelyn, hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, what is your name?" Evelyn asked, feeling slightly frightened by the woman standing in front of her.

"Oh, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I teach at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry." She told the little girl, feeling a surge of anger towards Albus for obliviating the poor girl.

"Oh, I always wanted to go to Beauxbatons, it sounds much nicer." Evelyn replied, looking at the woman with fear in her eyes.

"Hogwarts is just as nice!" Minerva retorted, looking slightly offended at her own daughter's insult. "Just listen to the name. Who wants to go to a school named Hog-Warts?" Evelyn asked, deciding that she did not like this "Minerva" woman, "Why not give the school a nice name?"

A/N Sorry this is short, I really don't like typing! Please let me know what you think, reviews might help me write a bit more.

A/N I have several chapters written, but they are on paper so it may take a bit to get all online. We have been getting lots of English homework.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION!

PLEASE READ THIS!

The McGonagall Curse will be put on Hiatus until I get more ideas for the plot line. If you have any ideas that you would like to see; feel free to PM me.

The Arranged Marriage will also be put on Hiatus, I have no idea how to continue on with the story so any suggestions would be wonderful!

The story Drina will be continued, but suggestions are still very welcome. I am sorry for my slow updates.

(This will be removed when I update)

ALSO….I might be posting a story under the twilight section…..it will feature Harry potter characters

Please review to let me know if I should post the story…..all of my stories will be finished once I

Find something to put in them

I hope you all have a wonderful day!

Thank you

-Kelly21us (Kelly)


End file.
